Broken Pieces
by zebraboymom
Summary: A horrible case comes along that finally breaks Kono. Steve is there to help her put the pieces back together. Warning: Death of children. Steve/Kono Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Pieces**

**Chapter One**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Love them anyway.**

**Author Notes: Our tough girl finally has the case that breaks her. Steve tries to help her put the pieces back together.**

The Five-0 team stealthily entered the building with guns drawn. Danny and Chin started checking rooms downstairs and Steve motioned to Kono to follow him upstairs. Once they reached the second story landing, he signaled for Kono to take the hallway to the right. He headed down the hallway to the left.

Time was crucial. The serial killer they were after had kidnapped over twenty-five children and they had yet to find one alive. So far the body count was six. There were nineteen other children between the ages of six and ten still missing.

**Four Hours Earlier**

They had been searching for days and Kono had not slept since the first body was found.

She was currently slumped at her desk searching once again for possible properties that could be connected to their killer, Samuel Casting. She had been awake for over 72 hours and her ability to focus was fading fast. She had been tracing Casting's property holdings back for almost ten years and everything she had found had turned up a dead end. It felt like she was letting the kids down as well as her team and so she was driven to continue. Every minute counted in her mind. Her eyes were tired and they burned from staring at the computer screen.

Danny and Chin had gone to get a few hours sleep and Kono longed to join them, but she couldn't stop now. The children must be terrified, especially given that he had killed six already. She wondered if the children were forced to watch him kill them. Scrubbing her face with her hand, she started yet another search. Just when she came across another list of five places, Steve knocked softly on her door.

"Hey. You need to catch some sleep and that's an order."

"Just one more hour and then I'll nap here."

"What? Sitting up at your desk. Uh, uh. No."

Steve walked around to her chair and spun her around. He lifted her gently up by the arm and walked her to his office with her protesting all the way. Once inside she looked at his couch. He had a pillow and a blanket waiting for her. She smiled tiredly and sank to the cushions. They felt like heaven.

"Lay down."

"Yes, Boss, but what about you?"

"I just got up after taking a couple, so now it's your turn. I'll pull up the file you're working on, have them checked out and if anything comes of it I promise I will wake you. Okay?"

Kono acquiesced. The couch did feel incredibly inviting and she knew it would smell of Steve, so what better sedative than the warmth of his smell while she slept? She flashed him a tired smile, kicked off her shoes and lay down.

Steve carefully covered her up and tucked her in. He squatted down by her, resting his arm across her torso where he tucked her in. The handsome Commander brushed her hair out of her face and rested his hand comfortingly on her head as he whispered to her.

"You've been amazing as always Kono, but no one can go without sleep forever. Stop being super woman for just a little while. I'm worried about you, okay?"

"Okay Boss."

"Just for once could you call me Steve?"

Kono's eyes were already drifting shut.

"Mhm. Night Steve."

"Night Kono."

She felt what she thought was a soft kiss to her forehead and then he was gone. Her mind went blank instantly as exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Steve fought the urge to climb onto the couch with her and pull her into his arms. As shocked as he knew she would be, the urge to do those kinds of things with her was getting stronger and stronger. She was slowly graduating from rookie to partner and something deeper. He was falling for her, but he had to resist taking the next step so fast. He just wished he knew if she felt at all the same way he did.

Instead of following his heart, he pulled up Kono's desktop on his own computer as he watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful when she allowed herself to totally relax. He could sit and watch her sleep all night, but he had made her a promise and he would stick to it…for her and for the kids.

Two hours later and with three of the addresses checked by uniforms, he got a text back from a patrol unit he had sent to the fourth address.

'Signs of inhabitants present. Office building with light on. Van matching the description of the kidnapping vehicle parked in the lot.'

Steve stood and crossed to the sleeping beauty on his couch and once again knelt down beside her. He tenderly reached out and brushed her hair back from her face, then stroked his fingers down her cheek and spoke softly to her.

"Kono, Sweetheart, wake up."

"Mmm?"

"We got a lead. We need to go."

Kono's sleepy eyes blinked at him from under feathery lashes. He wanted to kiss those eyelids open.

"We found what we think is the van at an abandoned office building."

Kono's eyes went wide open and she sat up quickly, brushing the blanket off her body and standing so fast she stumbled. Steve reached for her and held her upright.

"Hey. Easy there Tiger. Take a second."

He smiled at her and their eyes did the happy dance as they both realized they might be able to find the kids.

"Let's go, Boss."

"Steve, Kono. It's Steve. You're not a rookie anymore."

"But you're still my boss."

"I'm more like a partner who happens to lead you."

Kono rolled her eyes as she bent to pick up her badge and gun.

"Fine, Steve. Can we please go now?"

And then they were running down the hall as Steve called Danny and Chin.

**The Present**

Kono made her way down the hall slowly unlocking doors. They were all locked from the outside. She could hear Steve doing the same thing on his end. The first room was empty, but the second one held the tiny body of a little boy. Kono's flashlight caught his still face and she almost gasped when her eyes landed on his fixed expression.

She bit her lip in an effort not to cry.

The next two rooms revealed the same thing.

Dead children.

He must have figured out they found him and had executed the children before they could stop him. It made Kono sick.

She moved faster now finding seven children total. When she came to the last door she stopped breathing. This one had a light on and it was unlocked. Steve had gone into one of the rooms on the other end and she knew she should wait for him, but she couldn't do it. She yelled before she entered.

"Police. Open up!"

Kicking the door open, Kono raised her gun as she took in the shocking sight. She recognized the two children in the room as a brother and sister who had been taken. The brother was on the floor already dead and Casting himself was holding the sister tightly to his body. He had a knife at her throat.

Kono didn't even hesitate, she shot him right between the eyes just as he smiled and slit the girl's throat.

"Oh, God!"

Kono dropped to her knees cradling the girl as she slipped from Castings dead fingers. Her eyes looked up at Kono terrified. The young detective pressed her hands to her throat trying to stop the blood flow. She screamed into her radio.

"I need a bus! I need a bus now!"

Steve had heard her yell when she kicked in the door and had turned immediately to run back down the hall towards her. As he entered the room he took in the scene before him. His young officer was sitting in a pool of blood created by the dead boy, Casting's blood and the blood pumping the life out of the small girl.

His eyes locked on Kono's as she gazed back with her own guilt-ridden expression.

They had been just minutes too late.

Kono started to rock the little girl, as she pressed harder on her throat. Steve dropped down with her and pressed his hands to hers in an attempt to help, but he knew it was too late. She was quickly bleeding out.

"Shh, Sweetie. I've got you. I've got you. You're going to be okay. Don't worry. We're here now. He can't hurt you anymore."

Her murmuring continued until the little girl's eyes drifted shut and she went limp in Kono's arms.

"No. No. No. No!"

Steve watched in agony as the woman he had started to care so deeply for lost it completely.

She screamed and wept and wouldn't let go of the her as Steve attempted to pry the little girl's body from her arms.

Danny and Chin had made it upstairs after they heard the shouting and the gunfire. They both stopped dead in their tracks in the doorway as Steve looked up at them. Neither of them had seen so much blood in their life. It was kids which made it infinitely harder to maintain control of their emotions.

Both men began to tear up as they saw the tears in Steve's eyes and listened to Kono's agonized grief.

Steve pressed his lips to her temple and whispered into her ear.

"Let the men that are coming help her Sweetheart. You've done your job. It's time to go. Let me help you."

Kono finally released the tight grip she had on the girl and gently laid her on the floor like a little rag doll. She allowed Steve to pull her up by her arms and she stood shaking until her stunned eyes looked up at him and her body went limp.

Steve scooped her up in his arms as she buried her face in his neck. He carried her out of the room and down to the ambulances that were arriving.

As they exited the building, an EMT took in all the blood covering both of them and tried to assess their wounds.

"Where were you hit?"

"No. It's not our blood, but I think she's going into shock."

Steve stepped up into the ambulance, still holding Kono tightly to him. He placed her gently down on the gurney and the EMT began to check her vitals. He pulled a blanket over her and handed Steve one too.

The EMT started asking Kono questions, but she just blinked up at him in the bright light of the ambulance and mumbled unintelligible words over and over. After about ten minutes of her staring into space, she rolled on her side and gripped Steve's hand.

"Can…can we get out of here? I don't want to go to the hospital. I just want to get out of here. I'm fine. Really."

Steve looked at Kono with skepticism as she sat up on the gurney, thanked the medic and stood up. She walked to the back of the ambulance with Steve right behind her. He jumped down first and reached up to lift her down. He wrapped the blanket he had around her shoulders again and pulled her close.

"You had me worried there for a minute Kalakaua."

Kono leaned into him briefly and allowed herself the warmth of his embrace before she pulled back, tried to give him a reassuring smile and removed the blanket, handing it back to him.

"Let's work the scene."

She started walking towards the building, but then stopped and reached for her gun. She took Steve's hand and placed it in his palm.

"I know there has to be an investigation, so in the meantime, here you go."

With that said, she walked away like nothing had happened.

Steve knew that look and he was familiar with her behavior. She had gone from shock to denial. He knew what would come next could be a variety of emotions and feelings. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight for the next few days. He planned to take care of her no matter what.

She was broken, but he would help her pick up the pieces and move forward. Watching her break tonight caused him to finally admit what he had started to suspect all along. He was in love with Kono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Pieces**

**Chapter Two**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Love them anyway.**

**Author Notes: Once Kono gets past the stage of denial other behaviors start to show up. Steve takes care of her.**

Steve watched as Kono worked each room. Some were holding one child while others had two or three children. It took all night to collect evidence and information on each child. Twelve rooms in all and all nineteen missing children had been found dead.

Steve's eyes were riveted to Kono for most of the time. He was struck by the lack of tears or moisture of any kind in her eyes.

Chin was keeping an eye on her too.

Danny was on the same page with them.

It was painfully obvious to all three men that she had no affect. It was like watching a robot.

"One of us has to stay with her for the next couple of days."

Chin was thinking the same thing.

"It should be me, but Malia and I are going out of town with her parents to a reunion."

"I've got Grace for the weekend."

Steve was grateful that he didn't have to argue or pull rank on them. He didn't have any intention of anyone else watching over his girl. When exactly she became his girl he wasn't too sure, but he knew he had to be with her through this no matter what. Danny interrupted his thoughts.

"How are we going to convince her to stay with you Steve?"

"I'm going to tell her the paramedic recommended she be watched and I'm going to pull rank on her."

"She's going to be really angry." 

"Good. At least then I'll get some kind of emotion out of her."

The team stood reverently watching the last tiny little body bag loaded.

"Okay, guys. Case closed. We'll do the DD5s on Monday, so try to enjoy your weekends. You've earned it."

"I have to go. I have Grace for the weekend. Night everybody or morning as it may be."

Chin squeezed Kono's shoulder.

"I have to go too. Malia and I are supposed to leave at 8:00. That's in just a couple of hours. I'll see you guys on Monday."

Steve turned to Kono who was standing mute.

"Well, looks like you're my ride. I came with Danny."

Kono just looked up at him without saying anything.

"Here, hand me your keys. I'll drive." 

It was like watching a slow motion movie. Kono drifted towards the car and finally climbed in quietly as the engine turned over. She clipped her seat belt in place and closed her eyes as Steve pulled out of the parking lot. She was totally out of it for the entire drive. The exhaustion of the last days and last night in particular were soaking into her body and all she wanted to do was sleep. Steve parked in his driveway and reached in the back for her go bag.

"Steve what are you doing?"

"Taking some extra clothes in for you to wear over the weekend."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not staying at your house. Did you guys plan this? What? Did you draw the short straw? Who's going to take care of poor Kono? No. I want to go home. I want to be alone."

Steve's tone was sharp, but he was glad he got a rise out of her. 

"It's not a request Officer Kalakaua. You were in shock earlier and doctors orders are that you be watched for a few days." 

"So you're my keeper."

"Chin up. We'll have fun. I promise. I'll cook steaks. We'll surf. Come on, don't make me spend the weekend alone."

"Steve…I appreciate the concern, but I don't think I'm going to be much company."

Steve smiled at her and led the way into the house, bag in hand. Kono followed in silence.

The sun was just coming up when he set her bag inside the door and headed to the kitchen.

"Want some cereal? I'm starving. I gotta eat or I'm not going to be able to sleep."

Kono sat in a bar stool at the island in the middle of the room and watched as Steve pulled down five different kinds of cereal. Note to self; the Boss likes cereal.

He handed her a bowl and pulled the milk out of the fridge.

The bowls were huge and Steve filled his to the top and used about a quart of milk on it.

Kono tried to eat, but she couldn't get the faces of the kids out of her mind.

"Could I just get some juice?"

"Sure."

Steve pulled some orange juice and some pineapple juice out for her and she drank a small glass before walking over to plop on the couch.

Steve stood up and walked towards her.

"Oh, no you don't. You're sleeping in my bed. No arguments." 

Kono's eyes went wide as he picked up her bag, grabbed her hand and started leading her up the stairs. When she resisted him he turned to look at her.

"Kono, relax. I'm taking the couch."

"Oh."

Steve led her up the stairs.

Kono had never been up here and she had to admit she was curious. It was nice. His bedding looked really comfortable and all she wanted to do was lie down as she felt her strength draining out of her like a sieve.

Steve walked around closing the blinds. Kono sat on the edge of his bed and slipped off her shoes while he went out in the hall and brought back some towels.

They had given them scrubs at the scene as their clothes were evidence, but Kono had blood in her hair and on her skin. Her hands were stained with it. She looked down at them in twisted fascination. The dried blood looked brown now. It made her feel dirty, but that's what she was. All she could think about was scrubbing every tiny bit of evidence from tonight off her body.

Steve paused in the doorway and watched her for a second. As normal as she was trying to be, he knew she wasn't all right.

She wasn't all right at all.

"I started the shower. The water's warm. It will help you sleep. Need anything else?"

For a minute Kono just stared into his eyes. What she really wanted was to curl up in his arms and disappear, but reaching into her bag for her shampoo and some pajamas, she walked towards the bathroom instead.

"No. I'm fine."

"The last thing you are is fine."

Kono's eyes went wide and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Steve sat on the floor in the hall and waited for Kono. When half an hour went by and the water was still running, Steve became concerned. He tapped lightly on the door.

"Kono? Hey there. Save a little hot water for me will ya?"

The water shut off and after a few minutes she opened the door. He had never seen her this way before. Her hair had been towel dried and combed out. It was shiny from the shower and her pajamas were very cute. Did he just use the word cute? The shorts made her long legs look like they were even longer and the short top showed just a tiny sliver of skin where they didn't quite meet with the top of her shorts.

Steve longed to press his palm to that soft tanned patch of skin. The moment felt suddenly very intimate. She brushed past him and he stood awkwardly in her doorway while she climbed into bed. He hesitated before he crossed to sit beside her on the edge of it.

"If you need me, I'm just downstairs. Okay?"

"Steve, you don't have to hover. I'll be fine, Dad."

He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Today was well…"

Kono tried to look self-assured, but failed miserably as she shrugged her shoulders and lowered her eyes.

"It goes with the territory."

Steve reached out and tipped Kono's downcast face up to his. He searched her eyes before he spoke.

"No. It doesn't. Days like today don't happen. What happened today was a tragedy and you will probably not witness anything so awful for the rest of your career. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking what if I hadn't taken the shot? What if I'd been a second sooner…a couple of minutes sooner. You can't think that way Kono. You made the right call and sometimes we just can't stop things from happening no matter what we do. You understand? You can't blame yourself for this. Ever. You get me?"

Her response was to throw her arms around his neck and bury her face in his chest. He slipped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her close. Her sadness was overwhelming and after a few seconds he could feel her chest start to heave.

Kono let it all go. She wept bitter tears again and clung to Steve like he was a life raft. He had said all the right things. It's like he was inside her head. She guessed he had been here before in a similar situation. Did that mean at some point she'd get better at handling this kind of stuff? She doubted she would ever get used to seeing dead kids.

They sat like that for a long time. Steve didn't care. He never wanted to let go of her again.

Little did he know; Kono felt the same way. After awhile she started to relax more and more into his arms. It was several more minutes before he realized she had fallen asleep in his embrace. Exhaustion had finally claimed her. He stroked his hand over her silky hair and eased her down out of his arms back onto the pillow. He felt her tighten her embrace in her sleep and a soft whimper escaped her lips at the loss of his body heat. He pulled the covers up and tucked her in.

It occurred to him that he could just sit here and watch her sleep, but his own body was starting to give in to the exhaustion as well and he wanted a shower. Like Kono, he needed to wash away all the blood from tonight. He needed to get the blood off his hands.

Looking at her beautiful face, he felt it was worth the risk of waking her up and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. He couldn't help it, his lips pressed to her cheek and then her nose and finally they hovered over her lips. They looked so soft and she was completely out of it. He didn't hesitate this time. He had to know what they felt like. He tenderly pressed his to hers.

She sighed the sweetest sigh he had ever heard and he felt his heart speeding up with the joy that simple sigh gave him. He pulled back as she mumbled something. He couldn't figure out what it was so he stood and made his way to the bathroom for that much needed purging.

Once he was in the shower he scrubbed in much the same way Kono probably had. No matter how many times he was around death it always left him feeling the same way. As he shampooed his hair his eyes lit on Kono's shampoo bottle. He couldn't resist. He looked at the label and memorized it for future gift possibilities and flipped the cap open to take a whiff. That was his Kono. That smell was what he always associated with her. He had smelled it tonight as he held her and his mind went to the countless times he had caught the scent when she stood near him or brushed past him.

It dawned on him that he had been daydreaming for some time and the water was starting to get cold. Finishing quickly he crossed back over to Kono's room and leaned against the door jam just watching her sleep. At first she looked calm and peaceful, but after a couple of minutes she started to groan and move about.

Soon she was thrashing in the bed and screaming.

"No! No! Let her go! Get away from her!" 

What happened next rocked Steve to his core. She let out the most blood-curdling scream he had ever heard.

He was beside her instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Pieces**

**Chapter Three**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Love them anyway.**

**Author Notes: Sorry this took so long. I'm having some trouble with Sciatica and I can't sit up for long periods of time. This is shorter than my usual chapters. Anyway, hopefully I am on the mend, so back to the story. The nightmares start, but confessions are afoot. Sometimes something beautiful can come out of something so very difficult.**

Kono came up swinging and before he could react she caught him in the jaw. The girl was strong and he felt his teeth shudder. The nightmare must be pretty intense. He caught her hands as they continued to swing wildly and he tucked them down to her sides, holding her tightly.

"Get off me. I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

"Kono! Kono! It's me, Steve. Please Kono. Wake up Honey. You're having a nightmare."

Kono struggled, but Steve held her still. He kept saying her name over and over until she collapsed against him.

"Steve?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"I was…" 

"Yeah. Bad dream?"

Kono lifted her head to look at him and nodded. Her eyes caught sight of the angry red place on his cheek.

"Did I do that?"

"Um…"

"I did. Oh Steve, I'm so sorry. I would never hit you. You know that. Right? It was just so real."

Kono dropped her gaze and shook her head trying to clear away the remaining memories of the dream.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I…I'm not sure."

"It's not a good idea to bottle things up Kono. If you do, they will come out in ways you don't expect them to. Believe me. I know."

"You've been through this haven't you?"

"A few times."

"I'll talk about mine, if you talk about yours."

"Okay…deal."

"Come on."

Kono scooted over and patted the bed next to her indicating he should join her.

"You sure?" 

"I think I can trust you."

Then she smiled for the first time in a while. Her dimples made his heart skip a beat just the way they always did. He was in the bed with her in seconds.

There was suddenly a long silence between them. Steve finally worked up the courage to start. He reminded himself this was for Kono. He hated drudging up the past. They were ugly memories and he'd rather push them back into the recesses of his mind.

"The first time I witnessed real horror as a SEAL was in Africa. There had been a military coup and our government was working with the old government to quell the military uprising. We came up on this village in pursuit of a column of soldiers. I had never seen that many dead bodies in my life. What made it so horrible was that it wasn't just soldiers. Don't get me wrong. I hate so see dead men, but when you see women and children and…babies…it just guts you."

Kono reached over and took Steve's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Most of the women had been raped…some…kids…too and some of the men had been tortured. It was just a nightmare in reality. I couldn't get my arms around it. It took us three days to bury everyone. It took months to get the images out of my head."

Steve felt Kono's soft hand brushing his cheek and it was then that he realized tears were sliding quietly down his cheeks. He covered her hand with his and pressed it to his face, leaning into her touch.

"I…I've never told anyone that story before."

"I'm so glad you trusted me with it Steve. I feel really close to you right now."

"Me too."

They gazed into each other's eyes before Steve encouraged her to talk.

"Tell me about the dream. Please Kono?"

"I was back in that room again and he had the girl, only this time I didn't have a gun and he killed her. We started fighting over the knife and he was stabbing me over and over again and I couldn't stop him. I kept trying to call your name, but I couldn't."

Now it was Steve's hand on her cheek wiping fresh tears away. In a second Kono was in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Kono. I'm so sorry I didn't get there fast enough. I wish it had been me. I just wish it had been me."

Kono clung to Steve so hard he thought his ribs might break. He ran his hands soothingly up and down her back and up into her hair.

He rocked her gently as she began to calm down in his embrace. He could hold her like this forever. Nothing had ever felt so right.

What started out as tender and caring slowly started to turn into something more. Kono looked up at Steve and their lips were just inches apart. Steve looked down at hers and then into her chocolate brown eyes wet with tears. He had never seen anything more beautiful and inviting than her right at that moment.

He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kono sighed this cute little mew that sent him over the edge. He kissed her again and again, alternating between soft and tender and a more aggressive display. When Kono deepened the kiss, he folded her completely into his arms and responded with as much love as he could show through his actions. They finally pulled apart and Steve spoke with a shaky voice.

"Wow! Just…wow."

He started to gain control of his emotions and immediately felt guilty.

"Kono, I never intended this to happen…well…like this. "

Kono misunderstood him and started to pull back.

"I'm sorry Steve. I should have better control than this. I must seem so needy right now."

"Kono. No. It's not you. It's my fault. I mean…I don't want to take advantage of you. It's easy in a situation like this to want to stop the pain with a substitute. It's also easy to be confused about your feelings when you are this vulnerable. I care a lot about you and I want to be clear with you. I want this. I want you, but only when you're doing better. Okay?"

Kono's loving look almost made him go back on his word.

"You keep looking at me like that and everything I just said isn't going to matter one bit."

Kono's flushed face turned up to his again.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You have no idea how long I've been smitten with you."

"Smitten? Steve McGarrett is smitten?"

"Smitten doesn't even begin to cover how I feel about you Kono, but let's save that conversation for another time. Right now, how about we get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay, but will you stay with me Steve?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away Sweetheart."

Steve lay on his back and pulled Kono over onto his chest as he wrapped his arm around her and she slipped her arm across his waist. The comforting sound of his heartbeat started to lull her to sleep.

They lay there for a while just listening to each other breath, both lost in their thoughts.

"Thanks for telling me your story Steve. I know it must be hard to dredge that stuff back up. It means a lot that you shared it with me. I just felt so helpless, you know? No matter what I did it wasn't going to matter."

"What you do matters every day. We solve cases all the time. Sometimes we win and sometimes we lose, but I have never doubted your commitment, your instincts or your skills. You got that?"

Kono was silent.

"Hey."

Steve tilted her face up to his.

"Are you listening to me?"

Kono nodded her head slowly.

"You can believe what I'm saying. I would never lie to you Honey."

Kono nodded again and her voice was soft and emotional.

"O…okay."

Steve leaned up and kissed her softly then hugged her tightly. He reached to pull the light covers over them. Tucking them in, he smiled down at her.

"Come on. Close those gorgeous eyes of yours and go to sleep. I'll be right here, always."

The last thing Kono remembered was Steve softly stroking her arm where it rested on his chest. She knew she could get through anything with him beside her.

Steve looked down at Kono as she drifted off. All his protective feelings were for her right now. He would do anything to get her through this. He loved her and he would make sure she came out on the other side of this. The one thing he didn't tell her was that this was just the beginning. They had a lot of funerals ahead of them and each and every one of them would tear at their hearts.

Steve ran his hand over Kono's silky hair and snuggled her closer. For tonight he could protect her. That's the best he could offer for now…that and his love. They would face tomorrow together. He drifted off holding her safely in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Pieces**

**Chapter Four**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Love them anyway.**

**Author Notes: Kono's behavior becomes the concern of the whole team and Steve finds her in a compromising situation. **

For the rest of the weekend Steve and Kono existed in their own little world. They ate, slept, cuddled and surfed for the next two days**. **Kono was especially intense when they were surfing and took some of the biggest waves she could find. If Steve were a nail biter, he'd only have stubs left. He held his breath each time she slid down one of the monsters on the North Shore. It was like she needed to take risks all of a sudden.

Chin and Danny checked in to see how Kono was doing. He wished the news were better. He'd noticed her eating had slowed down considerably. Kono was a one woman-eating machine and for the entire weekend she had just picked at her food. It worried Steve.

He slept with her both nights and at least once every night her nightmares revisited her. She would wake to Steve's gentle words and his tender caresses. He would wipe her tears and kiss her softly and she would drift back to sleep. Each morning she would talk about what happened in the dreams and each time, Steve told her they wouldn't last forever, but that she needed to talk to someone. She refused.

"If I can't do my job without needed a psychiatrist then I need to turn in my badge."

On Monday the long paper trail began. Every bit of evidence had to be tagged and boxed even though they weren't going to trial. Steve kept his eye out on Kono's office as she worked. He was so caught up watching her that he was totally unaware Danny was leaning against his door jam.

"So, tell me what went on over the weekend." 

"What do you mean?"

"You're different. The way you're looking at her is…different.

"No I'm not."

"Steven. I have known you for two years and I know that look."

"She needed me. I was there. End of story."

"You have deep feelings for her. Admit it." 

"What?" 

"You are and you're worried. I can see it in your eyes."

"She's not dealing very well with this."

"What do you mean?"

"Nightmares, not eating, taking chances and it's obvious she can't concentrate. She's been on the same form for the last hour. I'm worried about her Danno. She refuses to talk to the shrink."

"You could make her. You're still her boss."

"We…uh…we kind of changed our status this weekend too."

"So, you chose now to tell her how you felt about her? Smooth Steven. Really smooth."

"I couldn't help it. You weren't there. I haven't slept with her, if that's what you're thinking. Well, technically I have slept with her. I just haven't…we haven't…"

Chin chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Haven't what? What are we talking about?"

"Apparently the big guy here is worried about Kono."

"I am too. I've been watching her the last couple of days and she isn't herself." 

"Chin, she needs to get some professional help. She's still staying at my house. I think she's afraid to go home and be alone."

"I see. Do you mind having her there?"

"What? No. I care about her Chin and I want to see her back to her old self."

"I'll talk to her."

Chin walked towards Kono's office while Steve and Danny pretended to be in a conversation when in reality they were both glued to what was happening an office away.

"Hey Cuz."

Kono startled for a second and then pulled her self together and tossed Chin a soft smile.

"Hey. You surprised me."

"You're pretty jumpy these last few days. You want to talk about it?"

"What is it with you guys? I told Steve I'm fine and I am. Everybody needs to just back off and let me handle this on my own."

"Sorry, ohana doesn't do that. Steve says you're not doing so well."

Kono's glare shot across her office straight at Steve.

"Yeah? Well, Steve had no right talking about me behind my back."

Kono was up out of her seat before Chin could react. She stormed into Steve's office and started yelling.

"Just because we spent the weekend together doesn't give you the right to talk about me to the guys. How many times do I have to tell you I'm okay? Just stay the hell out of this Steve!"

Kono bolted out of the office and took off out of the building.

Danny and Steve just stared at each other in stunned silence. Kono had never acted like that in all the time they'd known her. Finally Steve got his voice back.

"Should I go after her? Should I give her some space? I'm lost on this one Danno."

Chin had made his way to them by now.

"I don't think she should be alone. I do think you should go after her Steve."

Steve bolted from the room and took the stairs two at a time trying to catch her. When he reached the outside door three floors down he hit it with his shoulder and stepped into the bright sunshine. He tried to adjust his eyes and look for her, but she was gone. How could she disappear that fast?

He hated to do this to Danny and Chin, but he left them with the paperwork and started searching for Kono. He went to his place first, but she wasn't there. He arrived at her place about thirty minutes later. Kono's neighbor said she was there for a few minutes, but had left with a bag and her surfboard a little while before Steve got there. Steve drove up and down the North Shore looking for her, but he came up empty. He checked in with the guys periodically only to find they had nothing new on her. They had tried tracking her cell phone, but it was turned off.

Steve drove back to headquarters and they brainstormed together.

Chin had a list of her friends, but was pretty sure she would not contact any of them. The four of them took turns calling them anyway. No one had seen her.

Chin tried to remember her hangouts when she was surfing full time. He remembered a couple of clubs she used to frequent. Since it was getting dark, Danny and Chin headed for one club and Steve headed for the other one.

The one Steve arrived at was packed out with college kids and beach bums. The music was so loud he thought his ears were going to start bleeding. The dance floor was so crowded you couldn't move. He went to the bar and flashed Kono's picture to the bartender.

"She in trouble?"

"You could say that. Hawaii Five-0."

Steve flashed his badge and the bartender took the picture and then looked around the room.

"Yeah, she's been here awhile. Drinks like a sailor. Some guys were hitting on her earlier. She decked one of them. Fiesty little thing."

He continued to search the crowd and then he grinned and pointed. Steve's eyes followed his finger and there she was. She was dancing…correct that…rubbing up against some blonde haired muscle guy. Steve did not like the way the guy's hands were roaming her body. He was pretty sure she was drunk. He'd never seen Kono drunk before. The woman could hold her liquor for the most part, but tonight she had tied one on. He had to get her out of there. He walked straight to where they were dancing, grabbed her by the bicep and pried the guy off of her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Steve?"

Kono's eyes got impossibly big. Steve's face did not look happy.

The guy with Kono stepped up into Steve's face.

"Hey! We were dancing here, so just keep on moving. I saw her first. I'm the one taking her home with me if you know what I mean. Not you!"

Steve took one look at the guy.

"Really?"

The guy tried to intimidate Steve by bumping chests with him.

"Yes, really. I'm going to get me some and no last minute play on your part is going to stop me."

Steve sighed and took the guy out with one punch straight to the face. The guy dropped like a rock and Steve pulled Kono through the crowd.

People were laughing and clapping as they gathered around their fallen friend, but Steve just headed straight to the door. That is until Kono started fighting him.

"I don't wanna go. Lemme go Steve. You have no right to do this. You're …barrassing me."

Even drunk she was putting up a pretty good fight and Steve finally swung her up in his arms kicking and screaming and marched towards his car ignoring the blows she was attempting to land on him anywhere she could. He tossed her in the front seat, buckled her in and ran to the other side as she tried to unbuckle the belt and exit the car. Steve hit the automatic locks and she couldn't manage to fumble with them manually in her drunken state. She took one swing at him, which he dodged and then fell back against the seat.

He peeled out of the parking lot and hit the highway. After letting the guys know she was okay he stared straight ahead and drove like a bat out of hell to his place.

Kono was calling him every name in the book and kept demanding he take her home. Steve just ignored her until he parked his truck in front of his house. She was out of the car almost as fast as he was and as he approached her she came out swinging. He ducked her first punch and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Once in the house he carried her upstairs into his bathroom and turned the shower on cold. He dumped her under it and held her in place while she shrieked in pain from the icy water and called him every name in the book.

"Watch your language young lady or soap in the mouth is next."

He knew if she were sober he would never be able to do any of this with her. The woman was strong and he had wrestled with her before and lost.

Eventually she stopped trying to hit him and she slumped down in the tub in a heap. Her shoulders began to heave and she wept.

Steve dropped down on the floor next to the tub and turned off the water.

"It's okay Honey. I'm here. Kono…"

"I hate you sometimes."

"Yeah, I hate me too. I just want to help you Kono. I care about you a lot."

"I know…"

Her sobs were starting to turn into hiccups and she was trying to get her breath back. Steve reached over the side and lifted her up and out of the tub into his lap. She leaned into him and he reached up above them to grab a towel off the towel bar and wrap it around her.

Kono relaxed against him and he cuddled her closer, resting his chin on her head and pulling the towel tightly around her. He wrapped her in his arms trying to give her his warm. They sat like that for a long time until he was pretty sure she had fallen asleep.

He juggled her in his arms and lifted her up as he rose from the floor and headed into his bedroom. She sighed into his chest and he reluctantly placed her on the bed to strip her wet clothes off and pull one of his t-shirts over her head. He averted his eyes out of respect to her, but it took all he could to wait. When he saw her naked for the first time, he wanted it to be in a totally different situation.

Right now he was just thankful she hadn't done something stupid under the influence. She was not one to lose control and he decided that when she was sober he was going to give her an ultimatum.

He stripped down and changed into some dry boxers before he climbed in next to her and pulled her into his arms.

She mumbled something totally incoherent into his neck and he smiled as he smoothed her wet hair down. She was going to be a mess in the morning. He kissed her temple and stroked his hands down her arm as she cuddled closer to him in her sleep.

"Mmm…Steve…"

Now that he heard and it sent a shiver down his body. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"Night Sweetheart."

He added one more thing since it was obvious she was sound asleep.

"Love you…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Pieces**

**Chapter Five**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Love them anyway.**

**Author Notes: Kono has the hangover of all hangovers and Steve gives her an ultimatum.**

Kono opened her eyes to a blinding light and her head instantly felt like it was on fire. She rolled over and realized she was once again in Steve's bed…minus Steve. She lifted her head, which felt like a bowling ball and tried to look at the clock. It was nine o'clock and she was late for work. How could Steve have left her like this?

She sat up and took stock of herself. She was wearing Steve's t-shirt and she was naked underneath it. Oh, no. He had to undress her. She was that far gone? Her tongue felt like it had fur on it. It was then that she felt it. Her stomach lurched as she fell out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, vomiting violently into the toilet. Collapsing on the floor, her mind returned to the night before. She had been drunk…really drunk for the first time since she was in her teens.

She had memories of Steve and being hauled out of the club. Hanging her head in

shame she turned on the shower and cleaned herself up. After combing out her tangled hair, she dressed casually for work and slowly made her way downstairs. Each step took everything she had. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard someone moving around in the kitchen.

Steve was standing at the center island eating cereal. A bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water were waiting for her on the end of the counter. Kono shuffled over to the counter and took the aspirin. Steve grinned at her. She was moving in slow motion, something she never did.

"Good morning Sunshine."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Isn't that Danny's line? And could you keep it down?"

"You really tied one on last night."

Kono looked down at her feet in shame. She felt like she was right back to rookie status all over again. Worse than that, she knew she had spoiled any chance she had with Steve with her juvenile behavior.

"Boss, I'm sorry. I don't have any excuse."

Steve crossed to her and placed his hands on either side of her waist.

"Yeah. You kind of do have an excuse. You witnessed a terrible thing and you feel responsible and you're not dealing with it. When that happens people do dumb things."

"Thanks for being there for me. I have a feeling I might have been taken advantage of last night if you hadn't come for me."

"Just be glad it was me and not Danny. He would never let you live this down. Now, since when did you start calling me Boss again?" 

Kono lifted her eyes to Steve.

"I blew it with you and I get that. Thanks for letting me down easy. By the way, am I wrong in assuming you…uh…undressed me last night?"

Steve chuckled and cupped Kono's chin to lift her face up to his and gaze into her eyes.

"I am not disappointed in you. I'm worried about you and I care about you. Now I am still Steve. I'm your Steve if you want me to be and I will always be there for you Kono. Just promise me when I do something stupid like that, you show me the same grace I'm showing you now. Also, yes, I did undress you, but I promise I didn't sneak a peek. When I see you naked for the first time, I want you awake and a willing participant."

Kono couldn't form words at first. She looked up into Steve's tender eyes and sniffled.

"Why are you being so nice about this?"

"Because…I love you Kono. Don't you know that by now?"

"You…love me?"

"Yes, you hard headed tough girl. I love you. I love everything about you and I'm really, really worried about you right now. What you did was a symptom of a much bigger problem."

"You love me?"

"Hello in there. Come back Sweetheart. Focus okay?"

Steve ran his hands tenderly over her hair and down to cup her cheeks.

"You are going to see someone starting on Monday. No ifs, ands or buts. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you. Did you just say you love me?"

Steve chuckled as he captured her lips in a deeply satisfying kiss. When he finally released her, Kono stumbled for a second and he caught her in his arms.

"Does that answer your question or do you need me to say it again?"

Kono smiled broadly showing her dimples.

"Again please."

Steve punctuated each word with a kiss.

"I. Love. You. Understand?"

Kono could only nod her head and when she did she winced. Steve laughed.

"Come here you. I told the guys we were coming in a little later. Let's let you lay down for a bit first. Okay?"

Kono snuggled up to him.

"Very okay. So you love me huh?"

"Yes. We've been over that. I'm just not sure how you feel about me. You haven't said it yet."

Kono pulled Steve down for an all-consuming kiss.

"Does that answer your question? If not then…"

She slowly worked her lips up to his ear.

"I love you too."

Steve reached down and swept her up into his arms. He carried her upstairs and laid her out on the bed. Climbing in next to her, he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes.

"Sleep. Everything is going to be okay and Monday morning you are going to get some help. No arguments."

"Yes, Dad."

"No way am I your dad right now. I think for now you can just call me your future lover."

Kono punched him in the chest.

"Very funny. Now stop talking. My head hurts."

A couple of hours later they were on their way to headquarters. Steve held hands with Kono while he drove with one hand.

"Does this feel as weird to you as it does to me?" 

"Yep, but it was inevitable." 

Kono's eyebrows went up.

"How so?"

"You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman."

"Wait. Woah. Back up the train. When did you get so vulnerable? I don't really know this Steve. The Steve I know is a man of few words."

"Well, get used to it Baby. I like opening up to you."

Kono looked at Steve and grinned all the way to the office.

The rest of the week passed without any new cases and Steve was grateful. Kono continued to have nightmares every night and she was so jumpy he was afraid to come up behind her. Monday couldn't come soon enough.

The bodies of the children were released as the week progressed and the first three children would be buried on Friday. There was one funeral for all three. It was packed and Five-0 all went in their dress uniforms.

It surprised Kono when as the funeral continued she started to feel better. Just being there and being allowed to grieve with the families actually helped her with her own feelings. Steve held her hand the whole time and kept looking down at her with concern. She squeezed his hand to let him know she was okay.

When they went to pay their respects, she was overwhelmed when one of the mothers hugged her tightly.

"I know you did everything you could to find our children and I want to thank you for that. To be able to bury them and know that the nightmare is over for them means so much. You're a brave girl. I know you tried your best to save them."

Kono leaned into the woman's hug and cried softly as she held her. How brave was this woman? Kono didn't know if she could be so strong if she lost a child, especially if that was a child she had with Steve.

Little did she know, Steve was thinking the same thing. He wanted to be a father some day and he would love it if he had a child with Kono. He couldn't imagine how losing a child with her sweet personality and dimples would feel.

Over the weekend they talked a lot about the kids and the funerals. There were two more on Saturday. Danny and Chin came over Saturday night afterwards and they grilled out and watched some baseball. All four partners were introspective. This was a case that would continue to affect all of them for a long time.

When the guys left for home Kono and Steve put everything away and walked upstairs with their arms wrapped around each other.

They lay in Steve's bed facing each other and talked long into the night. Kono agreed that she would go to the department shrink on Monday. Steve pulled her close and they fell asleep with their hands clasped between them.

Sunday they stayed out on the beach all day. Kono called it her water therapy. That night they kissed and touched each other tenderly before they fell asleep. One day soon Steve wanted to make love to her. Before that day Kono needed to overcome the devastation of that awful night. He watched her drift off to sleep in the moonlight spilling in his window and protectively pulled her closer, sighing into her hair. Her soft breathing was all he needed to hear and he was soon asleep as well.

Monday morning Steve dropped Kono off at the office of the Police Headquarters' chief psychologist. Kono walked in tentatively and sat down. The next hour was spent reliving the horror of that night and within a few days the psychologist told her she was starting to make progress.

Then they got another case.

Two kidnapped children.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Pieces**

**Chapter Six**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Love them anyway.**

**Author Notes: I love you guys. Your reviews are love. Thank you. Even though I write other fics, Hawaii Five-0 fans are the best there are. I love reading all your stories too. Okay, back on task. A hard case for Kono and the whole team actually. Will she have problems dealing? Steve has her back.**

"Where's Kono?"

Steve looked up at Chin.

"She's with the shrink. She should be back any time. I don't look forward to telling her our next assignment."

"Maybe you should put her on leave until she finishes her sessions."

"You really want me to go there, Brah? You know your cousin. She'll make all our lives hell if we try to keep her away." 

"You're right. I just wish…"

"Me too Chin. Me too."

Danny watched as Chin brought up the pictures of the brother and sister. They were the same age as the kids Kono found with Casting.

"Oh, man. Not again."

"Not again what?"

All three men turned to find Kono walking down the hallway towards them. Steve tried to prepare her.

"We…uh…caught a case."

"Oh yeah?"

It was then that she rounded the table and looked up at the screen to see the two kids. She froze in her tracks.

Steve watched the smile on her face morph into a blank expression before she spoke again.

"What have we got?"

They returned to the facts of the case.

Kono's behavior was totally professional all day. The only thing that gave her away to Steve was the way her hand shook as she worked on the computer table.

He could tell around six o'clock she was becoming tired and he walked up behind her stilling her hands.

"You've run down a dozen leads for us, take a break. I ordered some food. Go wash up and let's all stop long enough to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm not asking. You take a break now and eat or I will send you home."

Kono spun around and shoved him roughly.

"Don't try to manage me Steve."

Chin and Danny decided to wait for the delivery boy downstairs.

Once they were alone, Steve reached for her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not trying to manage you. I'm trying to watch over you. You're a great cop Kono, but this is hitting home for all of us and if we go like we did last time, we'll all be too exhausted to make a difference."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he'd said something wrong.

Kono's face went ashen and she backed away from him.

"Are you saying I lost that girl because I was exhausted? We let those kids all die because we were all tired? Oh my God! You think it was my fault!"

The next thing Steve felt was Kono's hand on his face and then she stormed out of the office and up to the roof. She almost knocked down Chin and Danny as they returned with the takeout bags.

"What did you say to her Babe?" 

"I really screwed things up this time."

"It's a gift. You have the gift of foot-in-mouth. That is when you actually say anything at all."

Chin stepped into the middle.

"Go after her Steve. She needs you right now. She needs you to believe in her. You need to convince her of that. Time is critical. We all know that."

"Maybe you should talk to her. All I'm doing is screwing up."

"Steve. It's you she wants."

Steve nodded his head and took off after Kono. When he got to the roof he saw her sitting on an air-conditioner box near the edge looking out at the ocean.

He walked slowly towards her almost like she was a wild horse he was afraid to spook.

"Kono…"

"Save it Boss."

"Kono…I'm an ass."

"Finally he speaks the truth."

"You have to know I didn't mean what you think I meant. You read something into it that I never intended. Didn't I just tell you what a great cop you were? I don't blame you for anything Kono. The only person blaming herself is you, so stop trying to pull me into it. I don't blame you. I never have blamed you and I refuse to blame you in the future."

He gently gripped her arm turning her to face him and was stunned by the tracks of tears down her face.

"Kono…Honey come here."

Kono threw herself into his arms and held on for dear life.

"I…I thought I was getting better…but those kids today…we just have to find them Steve…I can't lose again…I can't let another kid down…"

Steve gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"We will. Together we will find them. Now come on and let's get some food."

Steve tilted her face up to his.

"You have to know I would never hurt you. Right?"

"Yeah…I'm just a mess right now. I wasn't thinking straight. I've always been able to handle my emotions before and for the first time I feel weird in my own skin. You know?"

"I do know. I've been there, remember?"

Kono looked up at him affectionately as she stepped back.

"I do know. Forgive me for hitting you and screaming at you?"

"For now, but the next time I yell at you or go do something crazy I get a free pass. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now feed me."

"In a minute."

Steve put one hand around her waist and pulled her close again, tilted her face up and kissed her softly.

"Okay. Now I'll feed you."

As they walked back into the office they were pelted with fortune cookies.

"You know. If you guys want to go and make out somewhere, you don't have to throw a big scene. You could just use a code word and we could disappear."

"Shut up Danny."

The four friends ate and discussed the case when Steve's cell rang. It was a patrol checking out one of the twelve leads. They had apparently found a vehicle that looked remarkably like the one witnesses saw kidnap the kids. All four threw their takeout boxes on the table and took off running to their vehicles. They arrived on scene ten minutes later.

Other squads had been called to the scene and they had the place surrounded. Steve signaled Kono and they took the front door while Chin and Danny took the back door.

Officers took the garage and another set took the basement. They went on three as Steve kicked in the front door.

Kono rushed into the front room gun drawn. Nothing. She and Steve took the stairs while Danny and Chin searched the rest of the downstairs from the back forward.

As they reached the upper hallway Kono heard whimpering. She opened the closet on her right and there was the little girl tied to the coat rack. Her wrists were bleeding where the jerk had strung her up. Kono pulled out her knife and cut the rope, pulling the little girl tightly to her. She wanted to cry she was so happy. She pulled the tape that covered the little girl's mouth off.

"My brother. He's going to hurt him."

"Stay right here, okay? I'm going to help your brother now. Don't open the door for anyone but a police officer."

Kono hated to leave the little girl, but she was not going to have a repeat of the last incident.

Steve was behind her again now and the only room left to check was the master bedroom. The kidnapper had to know they were in the house by now and Kono sent up a silent prayer praying the boy was still alive. Steve touched her arm and looked deeply into her eyes. He whispered to her.

"You okay to go?"

Kono nodded, but her hand was shaking as she held her gun. Steve covered her hand with his.

"It's okay. I got this."

"No, we've got this and with that she kicked the door open to find the perp holding the boy in front of him like a shield."

"Back out of here or I'll kill him."

Kono was livid.

"No. You let him go and we let you live."

"I'd listen to her man if I were you. She's a sniper and she can take you out without blinking."

The man was not crazy like Samuel Casting and he believed Steve right away. He let the boy go and raised his hands above his head. Steve went to handcuff him and Kono scooped the little boy into her arms and held him tightly. A living, breathing, crying child was in her arms. She couldn't help it. The tears fell hotly down her cheeks as she and Steve smiled at each other from across the room.

Kono walked out of the house carrying the little girl while Steve carried the little boy. After the EMTs treated the little girl's cuts and bandaged them, the kids were released. They strapped them in the SUV they drove and headed back to headquarters. Kono notified the parents so they could meet them there.

The two of them stood shoulder-to-shoulder leaning against Steve's desk as they watched the children reunited with their wealthy parents. It was all about the money this time, but chances are the kids would never have been returned money or not. It was a good day.

Danny and Chin stood in the doorway beaming as well.

It was definitely going to be a burgers and beer night at Steve's house and he would do his best to persuade Kono to make some haupia for dessert.

The parents hugged all of them about ten times each and the kids both had to hug them too. Kono melted into their hugs and looked at Steve with that huge dimply smile. It was her work that brought them the lead that found the kids. She knew that. She knew she had made a difference. He could tell she was changed by what had happened.

True to her word, Kono made haupia and Steve had three squares of it. The woman was a goddess in more than one way.

Danny had to complain that he never got the chance to take down the perp because Super SEAL and his new sidekick Ninja Woman were always there first.

The laughter filled the backyard and Steve watched Kono glow with the praise Chin and Danny gave her. He loved her so much and he saw the old Kono back tonight.

It was late, almost one o'clock in the morning when the guys finally headed home and Steve picked Kono up in his arms from the chaise lounge she was drifting off on.

"Hey! What are you doing Steve?"

"I'm carrying my girl up to bed because I want to hold her in my arms. Is that okay with said girl?"

Kono snuggled into him.

"Definitely okay with your girl, My Guy."

"I like that."

Their eyes were fastened on each other as Steve carried her up to bed. They were so tired they didn't bother to undress. They cuddled up and went to sleep in less than five minutes.

Steve sighed. He had a feeling things were going to be okay.

**A/N: One more fluffy chapter and I think that's it for this one guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Pieces**

**Chapter Seven**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Love them anyway.**

**Author Notes: Kono gets back on steady ground and she and Steve have a little hiccup in their relationship. Last chapter folks. All is well that ends well. In a word fluff is my middle name.**

Kono woke up in Steve's arms still dressed in the clothes she had been wearing. She dropped a kiss on his lips as he grabbed for her in his slumber.

"Keep sleeping you. I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some company came the sly reply?"

"Eventually, but not today. We have paperwork to complete on that case and we want the ADA to have plenty to work with. I don't want that guy to ever see the light of day again."

Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the bed with him.

"Okay, tough girl. I hear you, but let's go in a little later than usual."

"Steeeeeve. I'm really excited about this case and I just want it to end well. Get up please?"

"If I join you in the shower, we could get there in half the time. "

"Down Rover. We have plenty of time for romance after we close this case."

Kono pulled out of Steve's arms and he fell back on the bed throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Shot down again."

Three weeks after they closed that case the nightmares stopped. Steve smiled as he watched Kono dancing around her office. The last few weeks he had seen increasing changes in her. She was sleeping well, her energy was back, she could concentrate and the headaches were gone. She had been having panic attacks and they were gone too.

The hard part for him was she moved back to her house two weeks ago. He hated being apart from her at night, but she hadn't made any moves towards him romantically. Had he been wrong about everything? Was she just needy all that time? How could he have misread her so badly? He knew she needed to do it to prove she could stay alone and be independent. He loved that about her, but he missed her in his bed at night. They had said they loved each other. That had to mean something. He was totally lost as to what to do. The frown on his face was all it took.

Danny had been watching him from the doorway. His friend's eyes were locked on one cute Island Girl.

"She loves you. She's just trying to get back to normal. Give her a couple of weeks and then wine and dine her. She'll be back at your house the same night."

"You think so?" 

"You are hopeless. You know that?"

"Danny I've never felt this way before. She's all I think about. I just need her in my life every minute. It's agony without her."

"You are really in love with her aren't you partner?"

"Hopelessly I'm afraid."

Danny chuckled.

"I always wondered what it would take to get you to fall in love. She's a great girl Steve. Give her time and I know things will work out. It's Kono."

"Yeah."

Steve shuffled his papers and glanced over at Kono's office one last time. He buried himself in forms for the rest of the day. As he started to pack up his things she appeared at his door.

"So…I was thinking maybe you might like to go surfing after work and maybe get some dinner together."

"Just us?"

"Yes, just us. Are you planning on the rest of our relationship being a foursome?"

"Relationship?"

"Steve, what is going on with you? You're acting funny."

"It's just…I wasn't sure."

"Hey, Super SEAL, I have never seen you act so weird. Talk to me."

"Not here. Let's go surf and we'll talk about it tonight. How about I grill some chicken and we talk over dinner?"

"Okay, but I am getting to the bottom of this tonight or else."

They surfed for a couple of hours and then together they put together an amazing meal. As they sat at his patio table out on the back deck finishing the dinner Kono kept watching him. He wasn't talking and instead focused on his food. He was definitely uncomfortable and she was worried.

"Are we okay Steve?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know Kono. I don't know where I stand with you right now and I'm scared."

"How so?"

"Was everything before with us about what you went through? I mean, don't get me wrong. I would have been there for you no matter what, but the things we said and the way you said you felt about me. Has that changed now that you're better?"

Now she got it. He was feeling insecure. Men were so funny sometimes.

"You think I only wanted to be with you when I was needy and now that I'm back to my own self, so to speak, I want things to go back to the way they were."

"Well, yeah."

Kono stood up and went around to where he was sitting she pushed his chair back and straddled his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Never. I love you Steve McGarrett and I want to be with you. I just needed to settle back into my life. In the center of that life I want one gorgeous, hunky, strong Navy SEAL with the most amazing hazel eyes. I get lost in them and his long lashes. Now kiss me because all I have been thinking about all day are those lips."

Steve's eyes went wide as Kono's lips descended on his. As he melted into her kiss and the soft scratching of her nails in his hair he sighed in relief. He would never figure women out in a million years, but he was happy, really happy about the current turn of events.

The kiss became passionate and Kono slid her tongue up to his ear as her hot breath lingered there. The next words out of her mouth sent him over the edge.

"Take me to bed Steve." 

She didn't have to tell him twice. He picked her up and as she locked her ankles around his waist he kissed her and walked them towards the house. Once they reached his bedroom, he let her slip down onto the end of the bed on her knees and they continued to kiss.

Kono slowly slid his t-shirt up and over his head and then unzipped his board shorts and let them hit the floor.

Steve slid the bathing suit cover up slowly up her body, letting his hands slide up her sides all the way up her arms until it was off. Kono pushed him back just a little bit and as he watched she reached behind to undo the clasp on her bikini top.

Steve just stood and worshipped her for a few moments before his need to touch her overwhelmed him. They scooted up onto the bed and he settled over her. As he rested his forearms on either side of her he softly spoke to her.

"I don't want you to leave tonight Kono."

"I would never do that."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I don't want you to leave ever again. I can't take being without you. I don't want to be without you."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, I kind of am."

"Kind of?"

"I want to live with you Kono Kalakaua and I want to marry you and I want to have kids with you and I don't want to wait any longer for you to know that."

"Wow! Now look who's opening up. I had no idea you were that serious about us." 

"Are you kidding me? I don't know if you know this or not, but I have never, until you, ever told a woman I was in love with her because I never have been before."

Kono's expression suddenly softened and she locked on his eyes. They were both just staring and Kono hadn't said anything.

"I'm dying here Kono. Say something."

"Never?"

"Never."

"That's…that's…wow. I didn't know."

"Yeah. I kind of shocked myself that morning. I knew the minute I saw that guy with his hands all over you on the dance floor that I would never love anyone as much as I did you. I love your strength. I love your vulnerability. I love your spunk. I love you so much Kono. Marry me?"

Kono looked into his eyes and knew he was serious and that what they had was that once in a lifetime kind of thing. She knew that Steve was committed to her in a way that no other man ever would be. She felt so incredibly special she was at a loss for words. 

"Again Kono, I'm dying here."

"First I am almost beyond words so give me a second here. What you just said was the most beautiful things I've ever heard before in my life and I can't believe that I'm the one you chose to say it to. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you, but know this. You are the love of my life too. I just…before it was never serious. I got crushes and I'm sure I said I love you, but I have never had this kind of all consuming love for someone the way I do you. I never meant it the way I mean it when I say I love you. And I'm saying it now. I love you Steve McGarrett…only you and I'm never going to feel differently about that. Now ask me again."

Steve could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Kono's matched his beat for beat.

"Kono Kalakaua will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes. Yes I will. Now make love to me Steve."

Steve's lips pressed softly to hers and he did what he said he was going to do. He mapped every part of her body that night and they never fell asleep until the sun was starting to come up.

Kono sighed as Steve rolled her into his arms and held her possessively to his body. As they drifted off she thought about how broken she had been and how Steve had come along and picked up all the pieces, helping her put them back together again.

She knew in her heart he would always be there for her…broken or not.

A/N: That's all for now. I am rolling some things around in my head, but I really need me some new episodes to get my creative juices going. Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I love you all so much. This is the best hobby I ever had.


End file.
